


Eron and Leevi Boop Dicks

by Island_of_Reil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Fic, Boys' Love, Canon Era, Dick Booping, LOL what is SPAG, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Perfect Characterization, True Love, Yaoi, probably should orphan this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it sez in the title lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eron and Leevi Boop Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a storey of tru love between Haichew Leevi and Eron Jaggar based on [this very pretty art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2319833).

Hi this is my Ererie storey to go with the lovely skech and I hope you liek it but if you dont dont be hating on it k.

So 1 day Erin was cleening the cassle becaus he new that Leevi wanted everthing to be nice & cleen. And Leevi comes by and sez Hey brat, do you want to boop dicks? And Erren's like, What's that Haychew? And Leevi's like, taht is a simbol of deep love + affectation in the Undercity part of whatevar we call this hole plaec we live in with teh walls & shit. And Erun's liek, Taht sounds real ghey, Haychoo. And Leevi's liek, are you a homophone, you shitty bratt? Becaus if u ar I will have too beet you agin. And Eronn's like, No, pleeze, Heichoo, I liek my teeth even if they grow back rite away. Allso I do not know what a homophone is, I am a poor kid from Shitandshinola and we did not have skools there, is that some kinda tecnology thing we do not have in our crapsac world? I guess I better make a new paragraff lol.

So Leevi's like, K drop ur pants. OK Hatchoo. Erron pulls down his tite white Boy Scouting Leagion pants and Leeevis like Dont get those in the dirty watter on the floor brat and Erons like No I wont Haychou. So then Leevie pulls off his own tite white Boy Scouting Leegion pants and puts them carfully on a chair or something. And he lays down on the floor. K brat, you neel over me. K haichoo. So Enron gets on his nees over Leviy and Levie takes both there dicks in his big yowie hands and touches teh ends togeher and goes boop! And Erran is liek This is kinda disappiont Hauchew becaus I cant cum liek this. And Levvi is like U arent suppposed cum, this is dick boopping, its only to xpress love & stuff and I am all represt becaus I grew up with a cereal killer and this is teh only way I can show love and u need to respeck taht. And then Leevi starts to cri and he cries big pretty tears like Armen does except he is a brunette not a blonde and his eyes are gray and not blew. And Erynne is liek OK um I am sry Haycho dont cri I will boop dicks wth u. Boop. K another new paragraff here.

And taht made Levy feel so much better and he put his arms around Eric and sez I love u you shitty brat and Erun sez I love u to Haichow hey can I chain u up tonite for a change and put my key in ur butt? Liek I dont mean my dick but the actual key to my dads porn closet? And Leevy is liek whatever lolz but we will do it in my room becaus your dunjin is all discusting and filthy becaus you dont wipe up when you jack off. Teh end, I hope u are aLL in your bunks now


End file.
